


Julian Week ficlets

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Julian Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: All the ficlets from Julian Week 2018





	1. Day 1: Plague

The plague was indiscriminate in its victims. Old and young, rich and poor. Hardly anyone was safe from the disease. If there were those who were immune, Julian desperately needed to know their secrets. The Count didn't like being their guinea pig, but even he couldn't deny their treatment attempts were extending his life significantly. Many have died from the disease within days. Lucio was living months past his expected expiration date. 

Yes, this horrid plague was indiscriminate. The baker's daughter, Asra's lovely apprentice... and Julian himself. Somehow he was careless at some point and contracted the disease. That blood-red surrounding his silver iris was like sand in an hourglass. He was running out of time. As far as he knew, he was the only one searching for a cure. If he died, Vesuvia didn't stand a chance.

The concoction that he was working on now was his last chance. It had to work. He injected the serum into his vein and prayed to any higher power that was listening that this was the one.


	2. Day 2: Endearment

Ramona got up bright and early, practically vibrating with excitement. Today was a very special day - a very special day for a very special man. Ramona had a few ideas on what they were going to do together. She threw on a nicer outfit than normal and practically ran all the way to Mazelinka's. 

"Good morning, Mazelinka. Is Julian here?" Ramona greeted upon entering the little house. 

"He's in the hole. Have you eaten?" Mazelinka asked. Ramona's stomach growled in answer. She had been so excited for today that she had forgone breakfast. "Why don't you go sit down for some breakfast? Ilya will be right up."

"I'll get him." Ramona pulled up the trap door and climbed down. Julian was lying on the bed, looking dramatically morose. Ramona smiled. 

"Good morning, my love." Ramona sang out. Julian's spirits lifted immediately. He practically jumped out of the bed to greet her. He held her close and gave her a kiss upon her lips. 

"Aren't you a sight... I've never seen this dress before." Julian commented. "Blue looks lovely on you." Ramona giggled. 

"Thank you. I had to look nice for your birthday." She said. Upon noticing Julian's surprised look, she added. "Portia told me."

"Ah. Well, I greatly appreciate the effort." Julian said, drinking in the magician's beauty. How was he so lucky to have such a beautiful, caring woman in his miserable life?

"Come eat breakfast with me." Ramona said. "You'll need all the energy you can get for today."

"Oh, will I?" Julian grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Ramona giggled and shook her head. 

"Head out of the gutter, Devorak. I'm taking you out." Ramona said. 

"Ooh! I like a woman in charge." Julian grinned. He leaned in to kiss her again, but Ramona slipped away. 

"Breakfast first." Ramona climbed up the ladder, Julian close behind.

They sat down at the table and Mazelinka set some plates of food before them. They enjoyed the food before heading out. 

"So, my dear, what's on the agenda?" Julian asked, sliding an arm around her waist. 

"You'll see." Ramona led him through town. Their first stop was the theater. Hidden backstage, they watched a show - without any mishaps this time. It wasn't the same show as their first time. This show was about two lovers separated by class and their struggle to stay together. Ramona was sure it ended well, but halfway through, Julian got handsy and they ended up repeating their first time there. Then, they had to run out before a stagehand caught them.

After, Ramona took him to a place Asra had taken her before. It was a clear pool of water, hidden by rocks and forest. Perfectly hidden from prying eyes. Ramona was the first to strip down, revealing beautiful freckled skin before submerging into the water. Julian struggled with taking off his boots, but eventually was able to join her in their skinny dipping adventure. There was a lot of splashing, laughing, and kissing. 

When fingers began pruning, hair was squeezed dry and clothes were reluctantly pulled back on. From there, they made their way to Portia's cabin, where they ate dinner together. For dessert, Portia had made a modest cake that they all shared and after that, they sat on the porch, looking up at the stars. 

Ramona sat beside Julian with his arm around her shoulders. 

"How did you like your birthday?" Ramona asked softly. Julian smiled, a dreamy look in his eye.

"It was perfect. More than perfect. It was better than anything I could have asked for, especially since I got to spend it with you." Julian nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent, absorbing her warmth. She brought a hand to his and intertwined their fingers. There was a moment of peaceful silence, then Ramona whispered, 

"You know... there is one more place I want to take you." 

Ramona led him, once again, through town until they ended up in another familiar spot: the garden. They hopped the ivy-covered fence and sat on a stone bench. 

"Julian... I wanted to take you here because... well, because this is where I first realized I... that I loved you." Ramona confessed. Julian went full blush, his heart pounding. The same phrase repeating in his mind: _How did I get so lucky?_ He covered up his embarrassment by giving her that smile she liked and kissing her hand.

"Oh, really? Do you want to know when I knew?" Julian asked. Ramona looked up at him in curiosity. "You interested me since the moment I laid eyes on you, but I knew I was hooked that first night we shared a drink at the Rowdy Raven. I couldn't get you out of my head. I drove Mazelinka crazy, talking about you." Ramona laughed at that. "But the moment I knew I was hooked, the moment I knew I couldn't possibly let you go, was when you and Pasha found me drowning my sorrows after our... erm... breakup. You two gave me a good kick in the seat and made me see that I could be happy." 

Ramona wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. She was laughing, she was crying. He was, as well. They were in love, they were happy. Finally happy.

"So... this house is abandoned, right?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes..." Julian answered. Ramona gave him her adorable mischievous smile. 

"Want to convince the neighbors it's haunted?" Ramona grinned.

"You naughty girl." Julian grinned back. "How can I possibly say no to you?"


	3. Day 3: Pain

Pain was a regular thing in Julian's life. The painful gnawing of hunger, the bitter cold of a dungeon floor, even sex. Julian was certainly no stranger to pain. He had accepted it long ago. In fact, he would gladly take another's pain if it meant they were alright. What did it matter if he did? He was only a poor nobody from Nevivon. 

At some point, he figured he deserved all this pain. He wasn't good enough, he wasn't working fast enough, he didn't keep his hands to himself... 

For the longest time, Asra had been such a large contributor to that pain. From the moment they first met, Julian had wanted him so badly, it hurt. Asra clearly had no interest in him and instead pined over another, but poor, touch-starved Ilya didn't give up. He accepted the loveless fucking, he accepted being used, he accepted any tiny bit of affection Asra might give him. Craved it, in fact. He didnt know what hurt more: being together or being apart. 

After Asra came the guilt. A mark on his hand told the world he was a murderer, but he had no memory of his crime. Was it so incredibly heinous that he completely blocked it out? Or did it have anything to do with the terrible headaches he got whenever he tried to remember? 

Then there was the curse. The curse that allowed him to take the pain of another, that healed all physical wounds. He hated it with a passion. There were days he wanted the pain to stop, to just give up, but the curse wouldn't allow him. Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. 

When everything drove him to action, he returned to Vesuvia to confront Asra and demand answers. Instead of Asra, he encountered a lovely creature who protected her shop with a bottle to his head. He saw her again the next morning in the market, then again by the Rowdy Raven. She was a spitfire, constantly surprising him with her capacity for love and forgiveness. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, wasn't afraid of pain or hardship. She followed her heart and that somehow led to him. 

It hurt, leaving her at her shop after such a fun day. He gave himself that day only to be selfish, to give himself something to remember her, but if he cared at all, he had to leave her, had to distance himself from her to protect her from the pain he caused. The pain in his heart was one the curse didn't heal, so he tried drowning it with salty bitters. To his surprise, she and his sister found him wallowing and convinced him to come with them. They snuck him into the palace, found a clue to his past, actually helped him remember. 

For the first time in his life, pain wasn't prevalent. Instead, he was... Happy.


	4. Day 4: Blossoms

It was a calm spring day. Julian and Ramona sat in a vast field filled with flowers. Asra had sent Ramona out to gather some specific plants, and Julian had tagged along, but at the moment they decided to take a break. Julian laid with his head in Ramona's lap while she strung flowers together. It was a rare, peaceful moment. 

Julian plucked a daisy and spun it in his fingers. He was reminded of a game the kids back home used to play, plucking off the petals of a daisy one by one to see if their crush loved them back. 

"She loves me, she loves me not..." Julian said out loud. Ramona glanced down at him with an amused expression. Julian went on, until the last petal revealed all. 

"...She loves me, she loves me not... She loves me." Julian said, holding up the last petal. 

"She certainly does." Ramona said. She tugged him upwards to give him a kiss and set the daisy chain she had been making upon his head. 

"Thank you, my dear. How do I look?" Julian struck a pose, causing his companion to giggle. 

"Beautiful, as always." Ramona said before pulling him in for another kiss. 

"Ah, but my dear, none are half as beautiful as you." Julian plucked another flower and tucked it behind her ear. "You are more beautiful than all the flowers in this field." Ramona blushed. 

"Oh, stop it!" She said, giggling. 

"No, it's true." Julian insisted. They kissed again, this one longer and more passionate. When they parted, Ramona laid her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the feel of him beside her. Julian looked over the flowers dotting the field around them. 

"Did you know flowers have their own language?" Julian asked. 

"I do. I know daisies symbolize purity and innocence, and red roses mean love, but I never could figure out more complicated messages." Ramona said. 

"Like what?" Julian asked. 

"Like... What if Asra was gone from the shop and I wanted you to come over?" Ramona pouted. Julian chuckled. He thought about it. 

"Hmm... You could send wormwood for absence... orange rose for desire... and lime blossom for fornication." Julian grinned at her. She laughed and gently slapped him. 

"Julian!" 

"Am I wrong?" Julian asked, knowing full well that he wasn't. Ramona didn't reply, only wrinkling her nose at him with a smile and starting another daisy chain.


	5. Day 5: Salt

Ramona loved cooking. It was her way of giving back to those she loved. Currently, she was making one of her favorites. It was a flavorful blend of spices, meat, and beans. She scooped up a bit of the food, blew on the spoon, and took a taste. So good! But would Julian like it?

"Julian, would you come here please?" Ramona called out. Julian came up beside her, his hands magnetically resting on her hips.

"What do you need, my love?" Julian asked. 

"Try this." She brought up the spoon to his mouth. He took a taste and let it settle on his tongue. 

"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?" 

"Absolutely delicious. But it could use more salt." he answered. He nudged the salt shaker closer to the pot. 

"I added plenty of salt. Any more and it'll taste like the ocean." Ramona said. 

"On the contrary, my love. Everything can be improved by adding salt." Julian countered. 

"If I wanted it to taste like the tears of my enemies, I would have done that. There are other spices in this world besides salt." Ramona replied, poking him with her spoon. 

"Careful with that thing. You'll start to remind me of Mazelinka." Julian said. 

"Yeah? Well, now I know why she does it!" Ramona smacked his hand and he jumped back, laughing. Ramona went back to the pot, stirring the food inside. Her pout was absolutely adorable. Julian returned to her side, wrapping his absurdly long arms around her. 

"You know I'm only teasing you, right? Your food is the best I've ever tasted. Well, second best thing I've ever tasted..." He kissed the side of her neck, instantly turning her pout into a smile. 

"Go wash up. Dinner should be ready soon." Ramona said. 

"Yes, ma'am." Julian said. He kissed the top of her head and went to go wash up for dinner.


	6. Day 6: Healing

Julian was a doctor - notwithstanding a license. He devoted his life to healing the sick and injured, usually at his own expense. All his time, brain power, and resources went into making sure the people who came to him walked away healthy. 

The last injury he healed was the apprentice magician's vampire eel bite. She was bleeding out all over the cobblestones and he didn't hesitate in taking her wound using the curse. In most circumstances, that would be the end of that. The patient goes home without a second thought, but this time was different. 

Even with knowledge of his curse, Ramona constantly asked to check on his wound. Even after seeing it had completely healed, she was adamant he relax and rest, even going so far as to lay with him and feed him Mazelinka's soup. It felt new, having someone holding him and running their fingers softly through his hair without pulling it, to have a warm body beside him that wasn't commanding him to shut up. 

Julian had tried to push her away, broke her heart, yet she didn't give up on him. She came to him the next morning and helped him break out of his self pity. She went above and beyond what anyone had ever done for him. She put herself in danger for him, lied to Nadia, ran from guards, all to prove his innocence. 

It was like a miracle, that this girl should come into his life. Julian may have been the doctor, but this magician was healing him. She showed him he was worthy of love, without having to work for it. She showed him that happiness was possible and not just a ridiculous fantasy. She was healing his heart and mind, one kiss, kind word, and gentle touch at a time.


	7. Day 7: Free Choice

It was early morning. Julian sat in his study, waiting for breakfast and reading a new medical book. He sipped his tea and read away when he heard the door to his study creak open. He looked up from his book to see his daughter, eyes still sleepy, hair mussed, and dragging her favorite blanket behind her. She padded towards his chair and did her best to climb up, lifting her chubby leg up and gripping the fabric of his pants. He helped her the rest of the way and sat her on his lap. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of her head. She said nothing, still half asleep. She just laid against his chest and looked at the book in his hands. She was still too young to read, much less understand what the book was about, but she liked when he read to her. 

"Da?" She pointed a finger at the book. 

"Do you want me to read to you?" Her little head bobbed "yes". He tucked her blanket around her, keeping away the morning chill and read a passage from the book. He knew she didn't understand anything about surgeries, but she liked the sound of his voice as he read to her. 

"See, my dear? This is what a healthy brain looks like. And this one here shows a rather large tumor. See how big it is?" 

"Da!" Rose replied. She was always the chatty one. 

"Trying to convince our daughter to be a doctor?" Ramona stood in the doorway, holding their son on her hip and looking amused. 

"I think she has potential. Look at her. Nikolai doesn't like my medical books like she does." Julian said. Sure enough, Rose was still looking at the book, poking at it with a chubby finger. 

"Mama!" Rose lifted the book to her mother to show her, but it was too heavy for her tiny hands and thumped to the ground. 

"Uh oh." Julian chuckled and picked up the book. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Breakfast time." He scooped Rose up in his arms and followed Ramona into the kitchen. Asra was already seated, looking just as sleepy as the kids. 

"Morning, Ilya." Asra said. Julian greeted him with a kiss. He sat down and took a moment to appreciate the moment. His eye caught on the matching gold bands on their fingers. They weren't married in the traditional sense, but they promised to be loyal to each other and that was all that mattered. 

The loves of his life, their children, their house... It was almost to amazing to believe, but he made it. 

"Julian? Are you okay?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes. I just... It's almost too good to believe I have all this, that I'm really here." he said. 

"But you are." Asra said. "The past is in the past. This is our life now." Julian smiled and nodded. He helped his daughter eat by cutting up her scrambled eggs into tiny pieces. He didn't mind when she got more eggs in his lap than in her mouth. She was his - theirs - and she was perfect. She and her twin brother. Their love brought their children into the world and he couldn't imagine his life any other way. 

Julian Devorak was absolutely and truly happy.


End file.
